


casting for future gems

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: It always kicks off with the first adoption.(Fish really know how to bond a couple.)
Relationships: Sora/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	casting for future gems

Vexen had never been more grateful for trees in his life.

He sat beneath the shade as Sora conversed with the store clerk, pleasant as ever, fishbowl secured tightly in his arms. Vexen moved the shopping bags beneath the bench, hoping that that would help keep them somewhat cool for the time being.

A bell chimed.

_“Please come again!”_

Vexen raised his head to see Sora walking out of the store, the teen careful as he made his way over. Vexen narrowed his eyes, not missing the way the clerk stared after Sora. He crooked his fingers slightly.

The yelp that the clerk gave at the sudden ice covering the desk was more than satisfactory, Vexen snickering to himself.

“Summer heat getting to you?” Sora asked as he sat down, placing the fishbowl in between them. He wiped his forehead with his arm, clearing the sweat that had collected on his brow.

“Hm, something like that,” Vexen answered, fanning himself. He wondered if the ice cream shop his master frequented was nearby. He knew how Sora enjoyed sweets—the delighted smile Sora gave when he was handed an ice cream always a treat on its own.

“We’re almost done,” Sora said, peering over the rim of the bowl excitedly. Vexen mirrored him, thankful that Sora had tied his hair back earlier before their outing.

The fish stared up at them.

“She’s so cute,” Sora whispered, dipping his hand into the bowl. The fish scampered away, but Sora gently called out to her. “There, there, it’s alright. I’m your friend now.”

Vexen watched in silent awe as the fish appeared to listen, moving closer toward Sora’s hand. “She actually listens to you,” he said, sitting back and adjusting his sunhat. “How intriguing.”

Sora giggled when the fish nudged his hand, running his fingers over her scales gently. “Ariel showed me some tips back in her world.” He shrugged, still entertained by the small creature. “Figured I could put some of that knowledge to good use.”

Vexen blamed his red face on the summer heat.

…though perhaps Sora’s radiant smile might have also played a part in it.

“By the way…”

He turned to Sora, who was staring at him curiously. Vexen raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Sora lightly tapped his foot against the bags. “Did we really need all this stuff?”

Vexen looked at the bags, then back to Sora. “Well, yes,” he motioned at the fish, “She’s going to be a lot of responsibility.”

Sora shook his head. “No, no, I get that. What I mean is,” he reached under the bench, hoisting out one bag. Inside were various items and accessories. “We got eight different kinds of castles.”

Vexen frowned. “I would have bought more if possible.” He wrinkled his nose. “Despite the store _insisting_ that they provided all pet essentials. Besides, variety can help keep her entertained.”

Sora tilted his head. “I guess,” he stared up at the trees, humming to himself, “I guess that does make sense. Especially since Ariel’s friends have a lot of space too.”

He nodded. “Exactly!” He turned his nose up, puffing out his chest. “If those sea creatures can roam castles all they want, who’s to say Amorette can’t? It simply wouldn’t do,” he shook his head, “Not on my watch.”

“Amorette?”

Vexen flinched. He turned away, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s… the name I wish to christen her with…” He cleared his throat, sitting up. “We can always change it. It is of no matter to me—”

“Amorette’s great!” Sora beamed at him. Vexen’s heart tumbled around in his chest, sweat rolling down his temple. Sora turned to the fish, pressing his face close to her. “Did you hear? That’s your new name. You like it?”

The fish looked at him. 

Sora laughed. “Yeah, real pretty, right?”

Vexen leaned back against the bench, watching the two quietly. It was a shame they’d have to keep her at his house; Sora worried that the fish would get thrown out to sea by mistake. Once, Sora had mentioned that he used to temporarily keep pet fish throughout his childhood, much to his mother’s chagrin.

He hummed, thinking. “Sora?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever considered moving?”

Sora paused, staring up at him. Even Amorette stopped, turning toward him.

Vexen quickly continued. “W-Well, as you know, Amorette is now our legal child, and sometimes the child may wish both her parents there to support her. Knowing you, you’d be teleporting to the lab every other minute worried sick about her, and I-I just thought—”

Sora sat up. “Vexen… are you... are you asking me to move in with you?” he questioned slowly.

The summer heat felt a lot more scorching at that moment.

“I-It may be something that is there between the lines, yes. But!” He turned to Sora, staring at him sincerely. “I would take full responsibility and marry you as well!”

Sora blinked.

Vexen’s mouth fell open.

_Ah._

“W-What I mean is—”

Sora’s face burned red, and Vexen had a feeling that it wasn’t due to the heat.

The teen raised a hand to his face, Amorette swimming as close as she could to him. “M-Marry? You want to marry me?”

It was the first time Vexen ever recalled Sora appearing shy. It was cute.

“Yes,” Vexen nodded, reaching over to grasp Sora’s hand, “Does that… does that bother you?”

Sora shook his head, lightly swinging his legs. “No. No, not at all. Just,” he bowed his head, his hand bunching up the material of his shirt. “Surprised is all. I didn’t think you liked me that much.”

Vexen could have snorted. Or fallen to the floor. Both really.

“Sora, I can assure you that you are one of the most precious things in my life.”

Amorette nudged her bowl.

Vexen sighed, smiling at her. “Yes, yes, that includes you as well.”

Sora giggled at the display, squeezing his hand. Vexen brushed his thumb over his knuckles gently.

“I’d like that,” the teen said quietly, raising his head.

The summer sun shined off Sora’s skin, the passing breeze swaying his hair ever so slightly. He appeared divine, and Vexen swallowed, his heart fluttering around in his chest. It was almost painful how much he adored the other.

“Getting married. Yeah,” Sora smiled at him, “I’d like that.”

* * *

“And so, it appears you shall be staying with me until your mother gathers all his things,” Vexen said, standing tall.

The water moved.

Vexen frowned. “Do not pick that tone with me, young lady, I did _not_ run him off.”

Bubbles appeared on the surface.

“How do you think I feel? I hardly see him as it is, and now that we have the wedding to plan—” Vexen yelled as water splashed on him, glaring at Amorette. “Now you’ve done it. Wait till your mother hears about your behavior! We’ll see if you get that new castle after all!”

Ansem the Wise blinked slowly at the scene. “So, it appears there’s to be a wedding here.”

Ienzo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Not if I can help it,” he said, tapping the pen against his chin. “Now, which do you think Amorette will like better?”

Ansem raised an eyebrow. “Ienzo, are you perhaps the reason she’s been acting in such a way?”

Ienzo ignored him, humming to himself. “I bet Sora will like this color on her, too. It’s very fashionable.”

He sighed. Why did he even bother?

* * *

Sora rolled around on his bed, heart beating loudly in his chest. He raised his hand, admiring the ring.

It was simple yet elegant. In a lot of ways, it reminded him of Vexen, though the man insisted it was a representation of the light Sora carried around with him.

He held his hand close to his chest and smiled, face warm.

The future was bright.

Sora couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> at first i was thinking "hey maybe a cat or dog, or hell even a dream eater" but i dunno
> 
> fish was on the mind
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
